All Next Top Model
Cycle 1 Contestants Call-out order * a In episode 3, Kamila and Therese were both awarded best photo for having the best group shot. Lotta was announced to have the best individual photo of the week. * b In episode 5, Gosia was originally eliminated but the Mentor's Save was used on her, allowing her to remain in the competition. * c Episode 7 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of being eliminated. The contestant won the competition. The contestant was eliminated. The contestant was saved by the Mentor's Save. Contestant progress Cycle 2 Contestants Call-out order * a Episode 2 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. * b In episode 5, the Mentor's Save was used on Staša, allowing her to remain in the competition. * c In episode 6, the remaining 8 models went on go-sees. For being the winner, Justine received immunity. For doing the worst, Vardo was eliminated outside of panel following the go-sees challenge. Additionally, the eliminated models returned and participated in the photo shoot. For doing the best out of them, Palesa was allowed to re-enter the competition. * d Episode 8 featured a double elimination without prior warning. The contestant won the competition. The contestant was eliminated. The contestant was saved by the Mentor's Save. Contestant progress Cycle 3 Contestants Call-out order * a Episode 1 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * b. In episode 4, the models were photographed in pairs as well as judged in pairs. This episode featured a double elimination with the bottom two teams, or bottom four models, in danger of elimination. * c In episode 5, Ngawang quit the competition while in the bottom two with Babirye. Ani revealed that she would have been eliminated regardless of her decision to quit. * d In episode 7, Raquel was originally eliminated but was saved by the Mentor's Save. * e Episode 9 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. * f In episode 10, the final three were brought to panel. Ani announced that Raquel was eliminated, and that Lise and Rajani advanced to the final two. Contestant progress Cycle 4 Contestants Call-out order * a Episodes 1 and 9 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. * b In episode 4, each of the eliminated models returned for a chance to come back. They were each paired with two remaining models. Erica, Jozefa and Odelia's group won best photo, allowing Odelia to return. * c Episode 5 was originally supposed to feature a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. Erica and Greta were eliminated, but the Mentor's Save was used on Erica. Contestant progress Cycle 5 Contestants Call-out order * a In episode 2, Elisheva quit the competition due to personal issues. She was later replaced by Rhea, however she was eliminated that same episode. * b In episode 3, the models had their photoshoot in pairs. The best model in each pair was automatically immune from elimination. Additionally, the Mentor's Save was used on Marina, allowing her to remain in the competition. * c Episode 6 featured a double elimination without prior warning. * d In episode 8, Andrea and Marina were both awarded best photo of the week. * e Episode 9 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. Munashe was announced as fourth place, followed by Marina in third place. Then, Andrea was saved. Contestant progress Cycle 6 Contestants Call-out order Contestant progress Cycle 7 Contestants * 1 Originally from Iran. Call-out order * a In episode 4, Eun-joo fainted prior to panel. The judges announced that she was safe, but she was not included in the call-out order. * b In episode 6, Banu was originally eliminated but the Mentor's Save was used on her. * c In episode 7, Eun-joo quit the competition after visiting a doctor due to fainting again. Contestant progress Cycle 8 Contestants Call-out order * a In episode 1, Akuchi and her models travelled to Paris, while Kiera and her models travelled to Dubai separately. A separate elimination was held for each team. * b In episode 5, Aaliyah and Elísabet tied for best photo. * c, d Since there are two mentors this season, both Akuchi and Kiera had a Mentor's Save that they could use to spare one of their models from being eliminated. Contestant summary : The contestant was eliminated earlier in the competition, was brought back or saved, and advanced. : The contestant quit the competition.